Orphen Revenge: Big BathHouse Storm
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: My second transcript. This is the second episode of Orphen Revenge. Orphen sets out to discover the mystery behind the hotsprings of Sio.


Episode Two: Big Bath-House Storm  
  
Orphen runs through a rocky cave, puffing and panting, looking back.  
  
"Orphen.damn sorcerer!" Shouts out Volcan.  
  
Orphen halts; he sweats slightly and turns back. A large foot stomps infront of them, a giant Volcan stands infront of him, laughing wickedly.  
  
"Vol.Volcan." gasps Orphen.  
  
Giant Volcan pulls out a tambourine and gleefully beats it. "The sky is going to fall!," he sings. "The person that we can't get away from appeared yet again! Let me accomplish my heart's desire and kill him!"  
  
"Orphen? It's Orphen, isn't it?"  
  
Orphen twists back to see Dortin weeping, red gushing from his forehead.  
  
Dortin holds up a red bottle. "The person who used my tomato ketchup."  
  
Giant Volcan rattles maracas. "Ah, brave warrior, don't flinch, go forth bravely!"  
  
There are now two Volcans behind Orphen, while Dortin keeps multiplying. "My tomato ketchup.my tomato ketchup."  
  
Small Dortins clumb all over Orphen. Orphen panics, unable to stop them.  
  
"No!" Orphen cries out, shooting up from bed. He pants deeply. "Again?"  
  
Orphen puts a hand to his face, Leki standing in the middle of the bed looking at him. "Really, why is it like this everyday?"  
  
Noticing Leki's presence, Orphen's gaze is directed to the other end of the bed. Cleao sits there holding the covers over her. Orphen expression is a blank frown.  
  
"Huh?" Says Cleao.  
  
"Uh?" Asks Orphen.  
  
"Leki!" Screams Cleo. Leki smiles innocently to Orphen.  
  
There is a loud bang and shaking of the earth. Licorice wakes up. "An earthquake?" She then falls back and goes to sleep again.  
  
*~Big Bath-House Storm~*  
  
A lit, beautiful chandelier hangs from the ceiling.  
  
"Delicious, this is really delicious!" Orphen yells. "Breakfast tastes best after a disaster."  
  
There is a quick shot of the destroyed room.  
  
"Right, right. We must eat breakfast," says Cleao.  
  
"But after interacting with you for so long, I still don't understand you at all."  
  
"Stop that, I will still accompany you. I thought traveling together would allow one to get to know another person's character."  
  
Majic sits silently in the middle of the table spread with fancy foods. Cleao is on the left of the long table and Orphen on the right.  
  
"Although we meet people in life's journey." Orphen takes a large bite. ".Even if one makes a mistake, don't remind that person. Birthdays and wedding cards are unnecessary. One doesn't even have to attend funerals."  
  
"Don't be that way, aren't we friends?"  
  
"I think there will be a car heading there this afternoon. Don't be late." A dish of mashed potato and lobster whacks him in the face.  
  
One foot on her chair, the other on the table, Cleao reaches out at him. "What is it, what are you not satisfied with? I have already apologized for the earlier matter!"  
  
The dish slips off Orphen's now bandaged face. Orphen stands Cleao, a fist raised. "Do you think an apology will solve everything?! Every morning, every morning, you run over to my bed in a confused state. You should be more considerate to me, who almost died in your hands."  
  
Cleao holds her mouth, eyes watery. "That's too much, you don't have to get so angry..." Both of her hands cover her face. "That's too much, that's too much."  
  
Orphen folds his arms, eyes closed smugly. "Say hi to you mum and sis on my behalf."  
  
Cleao growls, leaping from her position, on her knees infront of Orphen.  
  
"What?" Orphen steps back.  
  
"Cleao! Don't climb on the table," says Majic.  
  
"I'm going to eat it!" Warns Cleao, taking Orphen's cutlery, shoveling his food.  
  
Majic stares in disbelief.  
  
"Damn, that is what I specially reserved!" Shouts Orphen.  
  
"I'm eating everything, I'm eating everything! Actually I was quite nice to you. Since acting this way I'll eat everything!"  
  
"No, don't eat, don't eat!" Begs Orphen.  
  
Majic sighs.  
  
A basket is shown with Licorice's folded dress and headband.  
  
"Yes, the whole place has been reserved for you," says a golden haired violinist. "The only customer today is you and one other customer."  
  
Majic listens to him as Cleao and Orphen play tug-a-war with a roast.  
  
There's a quick-shot of Licorice sitting peacefully in the hotsprings with Pamu.  
  
"But I really thank you for letting us stay for free," says Majic. "and providing such a wonderful breakfast."  
  
Orphen and Cleao's battle rages on.  
  
"No, don't mention it," replies the violinist. "This is for the last customer, a little something from me. Yes, today is this last day of business, the last."  
  
Cleao and Orphen shatter a plate when reaching for a piece of meat. They bare their teeth, scowling the other.  
  
"Last? What do you mean?!" Majic is startled.  
  
A sad expression is on the violinist's handsome face. "Actually this hotsprings belongs to Don Bonaparte. He and his family forcefully took over the hotsprings. All of us bought it from him at a high price. But because we can't stand the high prices we didn't pay last month. Yesterday they stopped the hotsprings."  
  
Orphen and Cleao stare at the man. "WAIT?!"  
  
"Then what was the hotspring we bathed in yesterday?" Demands Orphen.  
  
Cleao gasps. "I bathed in it this morning too!"  
  
The violinist beams. "That is for the customers to enjoy. For the hotsprings atmosphere, I used hot water from an ordinary bath-house. Of course this is also part of the plan to cut costs. Hope you don't mind."  
  
"That's too much!" Yells Cleao.  
  
"That's too crafty!" Reprimands Orphen.  
  
The violinist strikes a few cords on his violin. "Of course we don't want to do that too, but the spring water has been stopped. To satisfy the customers, that's the only thing we can do." He begins to play his violin, singing, "If a sorcerer was around."  
  
Orphen and Cleao blink, Majic eats. "Sorcerer?"  
  
".the sorcerer that family fears! Ah, discover the secret of the origin of the springs and create a better tomorrow for Sio! Defeat the evil! One who loves to eat and drink for free! Bearing Kiba no Tou's (Tower of Fang's) signature, if only there were a sorcerer around! Orphen!"  
  
Licorice braids her plat. "I must see Mr. Orphen today. Do your best, Pamu."  
  
Explosions go off throughout the forest, men scream in fear.  
  
Don Bonaparte (the boss) gasps. "What, the sorcerer is headed this way?"  
  
His two right-handers are knelt before him.  
  
"Yes, breaking our defenses one by one," says the man. "He has incredible powers."  
  
Bonaparte lowers his face. "That guy."  
  
"Perhaps it's mercury's plans," suggests the woman.  
  
"Don't let the sorcerer discover the secret." He stands, pointing out. "Let's go!"  
  
His servants gasp.  
  
"Don't tell me." the man begs.  
  
"You're thinking of using that?" Demands the woman.  
  
"Bingo," they boss confidently replies. "I'm going to use that, even if he is a sorcerer." he chuckles.  
  
A fat Volcan sits back and mild Dortin sip tea. Volcan grins.  
  
"What, Mr. Orphen lives here?!" Licorice is shocked, standing with her suitcase at the front desk of the fancy hotsprings motel.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Orphen did live here for one night," replies to violinist.  
  
"Do you know where Mr. Orphen went?"  
  
"Of course I do, Miss Licorice!" He answers happily.  
  
Along the pipes system is a river of hurt bodies.  
  
"It seems like the source is infront," says Majic, looking at the entrance of a tunnel, where the pipes flow into.  
  
"Majic, I feel that I am being used of by that Mercury."  
  
Cleao, surprised, turns to Orphen. "How can you say that? This time we can definitely bathe in a real hotspring!"  
  
Majic beams. "That's right, so at the source there should be a lot of hotsprings."  
  
Volcan cackles above them, standing on a plank. "You seem very troubled, damned sorcerer!"  
  
"Brother." implores Dortin.  
  
"Volcan.Dortin is there!" Notices Cleao.  
  
Volcan bears an evil face. "You're really something to be able to defeat my henchmen and get here. Worthy of praise indeed."  
  
"No Brother, you can't let him see you!" Reminds Dortin.  
  
"But your life will end now!" Volcan stamps on rocks beneath his feet. "Now these rocks will land on your head and trap you, then we'll use fire to burn you alive!"  
  
Dortin pulls a sick face. "If you say it out loud, it's not a trap anymore."  
  
"Don't worry Dortin," says Volcan. "The evil demon will be vanquished today, justice is on my side! Volcan's kingdom, Volcan's side."  
  
Orphen leaps into the air, kneeing Volcan into the side of his jaw. Volcan crashes down infront of Majic and Cleao.  
  
Orphen stands, arms folded, in Volcan's place. "Who did you say will stand on whom?"  
  
"Brother." Dortin peers down at Volcan.  
  
Orphen turns to Dortin. "I see, so this is all your plan."  
  
Dortin is surprised.  
  
"You want to kill me so you don't have to pay your debt to me. That's why you joined forces with them?"  
  
Dortin's teeth chatter in fear.  
  
"Dortin, how should we put an end to this tragic situation?" Inquires Orphen.  
  
Tragic violin music plays as a tied up Dortin and Volcan are dragged along the ground, inside of the pipe system tunnel.  
  
"Brother, that's why I told you not to do it," weeps Dortin.  
  
Volcan is bruised, with a large welt on his head. "That's damned sorcerer. I will kill you one day."  
  
Orphen and company stop at end of the tunnel.  
  
"Hey, the road is blocked, what next?" Asks Orphen.  
  
"Pull that. I never thought a sorcerer who only knows how to use brute force won't know such a simple thing."  
  
Orphen slams his foot on Volcan's head. Majic, Leki and Cleao stare at a rope hanging infront of them.  
  
"Master, there is a rope," says Majic.  
  
Orphen looks at the rope, then up, notices something. He looks at Volcan. "You pull that."  
  
"As long as you pull it, the door will open. Quick, pull it." Volcan begins to sweat.  
  
"You'll go and pull that."  
  
"Be quiet, the righteous Volcan of Volcan's Kingdom.Why should I listen to your orders."  
  
"Go and pull it!"  
  
Volcan pulls the rope. A large pale of rocks lands on the brothers' heads.  
  
"Actually how should we do it?" Inquired Orphen.  
  
"Turn the wheel on the right side of the wall," humbly says Volcan.  
  
The wheel is turned. A column of white light opens up. Before them is the ocean, a path of pipes leads to a small island full of mysterious white discs.  
  
"It's beautiful," marvels Cleao.  
  
"Master, that.?"  
  
"Looks like that is the source," says Orphen.  
  
Cleao is excited. "This is great! This time it's a real hotspring!"  
  
"But, but." Orphen's eyes narrow.  
  
@~EYE CATCHER~@  
  
Licorice stands atop the pipes holding her suitcase, Pamu covers beside her. "Mr. Orphen is just infront. Let's go Pamu." She goes to walk, but trips over. "Ouch."  
  
The group are now on the island. They investigate while egg-like seats.  
  
"What is this place? It looks strange," remarks Cleao.  
  
"What is this place?" Asks Majic.  
  
Orphen orders, "Majic, go and take a good the surroundings. You should see something interesting."  
  
"Huh? Something interesting?" He turns to the right where he sees runes carved on a steel pole. "Ah, Master, this is."  
  
"Right, words of sorcery, these are signs of the Tenjin (Sky People)."  
  
Cleao, who has been investigating one of the seats and now sits in it, looks at Orphen. "Signs of the Sky People?"  
  
"Right, this used to be a big city where the already extinct Dragon Tribe gathered, using words of sorcery as a way to change into reticent sorcery. This is our sorcerer's ancestors' Wild Dragon. That is the Sky People's sign." Explains Orphen.  
  
"Then this must be a place where the Sky People drink coffee," decides Cleao.  
  
Orphen is taken aback. "Coffee?"  
  
Majic beams. "Cleao, I don't think so."  
  
Cleao turns to him. "What? I think that drinking coffee here should be great. The Sky People must have thought that way too."  
  
Volcan slugs along while tied up behind Orphen.  
  
"Although the Sky People's lifestyle is different from Humans', but the possibilities of that." Ponders Orphen.  
  
"But Master, you knew at once that this is the Sky People's sign?" Marvels Majic.  
  
Orphen smirks. "Yes, because the Sky People's sign is under the charge of the Tower of Fang. So I can roughly imagine." Orphen's foot lifts up Volcan's jaw. ".only I didn't know it would appear here."  
  
Volcan and Dortin go flying, plummeting into the ocean with a loud splash.  
  
Licorice puffs and pants. "I'm coming. Please wait for me, Mr. Orphen."  
  
Cleao glares, hands on hips. "OK, enough idle talk! It's not important what place this is, I only want to come here for a hotspring bath!" Cleao points the other way. "Let's set out from the source!" Cleao walks away from them. "Wait for me hotspring, I'm entering!"  
  
Orphen gasps, something is falling from the sky. "Cleao, don't move!"  
  
Cleao stops. "Huh?" There is a loud crash behind her. "What?!"  
  
Orphen runs to her. "Are you OK, Cleao?"  
  
A kettle blow sounds, wheels rolls. As the dust clears, it is shown it was a crane that had fallen from the sky, Bonaparte is inside of it laughing. "You are finally here, evil sorcerer. But I will not let you continue. I will use my latest steam machine to destroy you. Be prepared!"  
  
"Wait, I came here for a bath!" Cleao hollers, pointing her finger at him. "I have been studying the tour guide since a month ago, anticipating! What are you?"  
  
The two right-handers appear holding shovels.  
  
"Damn people!" Shouts the man.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't recognize our Don Bonaparte King!" Joins the woman.  
  
Cleao frowns. "I don't know."  
  
Majic smiles, turning to Orphen. "Now that she mentions it, I seem to have it before."  
  
"Hn, this seems to be the first time I'm meeting him in person." Says Orphen.  
  
"I think I saw those two at the side before yesterday."  
  
"Really? I have no memory of that."  
  
The three villains shake.  
  
"But the looks of such people," adds Orphen. "will be forgotten the very next day."  
  
"You're right," agrees Majic.  
  
"Porudi, Natsuru," says Bonaparte.  
  
"Right!" The two descend into the coal chamber where they shovel coal into the fire.  
  
"You have angered me," warns Bonaparte. "You will regret it!"  
  
"Enough talk, step aside!" Commands Cleao.  
  
Bonaparte works the controls. "Porudi, Natsuru, hurry!"  
  
The two shovel as fast as they can. The steam meter goes up, the wheels begin to turn. The kettle whistle whistles, blowing out steam. "Hand of anger, destroy them!" Shouts Bonaparte. One Claw reaches up on one side of the crane. It struggles to keep balance, tipping over. Bonaparte is head spun, as are Porudi and Natsuru.  
  
Cleao puts a hand to her hip. "OK, the obstructions are gotten rid of, now we have can finally bathe in the hotsprings!"  
  
Volcan's head pops out of the water; he takes hold of the side of the pipes. "That damn sorcerer! One of these days I will use the simplest method to kill you." Dortin pops his head out of the water.  
  
"Mr. Orphen, Mr. Orphen, where are you?!" Calls out Licorice, standing in the crane's red claw.  
  
Orphen has an annoyed expression. Cleao is surprised. Majic is delighted. They see a giant kettle pouring hot water into a giant tea strainer, holding large tea bags. The water fills a giant vat.  
  
"What is this?!" Raves Orphen.  
  
"It's tea," says Majic.  
  
"Hotsprings," Cleao sadly says.  
  
Orphen grabs hold of the railing furiously.  
  
"There are words of sorcery here too, Master. That's why hot water flows out all the time." Majic leans over the rain, breathing in the vapors. "What's in there is."  
  
"Hotsprings." Cleao sadly says.  
  
Majic laughs. "This is used by my family, it really makes people yearn for a."  
  
"Hotsprings," Cleao sadly says.  
  
Majic peers at the vat. "It looks like they used this to transport the hotsprings to Sio."  
  
Orphen tries to restrain his hand, but he gives in, grabbing Majic by the hair, pulling him up to meet his face. "That's not what I'm saying! This is the hotspring? Hot water and that is considered a hotspring?!"  
  
"If that is so, then I have a hotspring at home too, Master," Majic responds with a laugh.  
  
"FAKE HOTSPRING!" Shrieks Cleao. "Crafty! Crafty! Crafty!" She make a fist. "How dare they treat me like this! I will not forgive him, that damn fatty!"  
  
A giant spinning top of green and black spins behind them.  
  
"If I see him again, I'll give him one punch!" Continues Cleao. Cleao turns behind her, the spinning top shows its black beetle head and legs. "That sound is too noisy."  
  
Licorice runs, dragging her suitcase. "Mr. Orphen!" She spies the group and the beetle.  
  
"Master, what is it?" Asks Majic.  
  
Orphen narrows his eyes. The beetle's shell becomes a flying saucer disc.  
  
"Cleao, Majic, get away, quick!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
The saucer does a loop through the air, spinning in Orphen's direction.  
  
"Grant me strength, Miracle of Air Missiles!" Orphen guns the saucer with missile beams of light. There's an explosion. It goes in to get Orphen, tearing up the ground. Orphen runs away, dodging it. "Grant me Strength, Armour of Light!" A bundle of yellow loops keeps it at bay, it flips away.  
  
"It's heading straight for me?"  
  
Orphen hears the screams of a young girl; he peers up to see a girl caught up in the collapse of rubbling concrete. Licorice falls off, plummeting through the air. Orphen jumps to action, falling beside her, catching her. "Grant me strength, Guiding Power of the Sky!" Slowly, he and Licorice fall through the air. Licorice awakens, staring at her rescuer in awe.  
  
Orphen touches the ground, holding her in his arms. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes," she replies.  
  
The saucer beetle appears again. "It's not giving up, I underestimated it. Please step aside."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Grant me strength, Sword of Light!" Chants Orphen. Light hits the beetle, exploding it.  
  
"Ah, our hotspring source." weeps Bonaparte.  
  
Volcan and Dortin hang from pipes.  
  
Bonaparte and his right-handers, coal-black, weep together.  
  
Orphen lounges in one of the chairs, Cleao sits, while Majic stands.  
  
"Master?" Asks Majic. "Why won't they let you get near the hotspring source?"  
  
"Because the one's who can manage the Sky People's place is the Tower of Fang. Even if normal Humans want to use it it's prohibited. Moreover they are using it to earn money. If the Tower of Fang hear of it there'll be no end to it."  
  
"But what will the people of Sio do?" Wonders Majic. "The spring source is destroyed."  
  
"Don't bother about such a fake hotspring," angrily advices Cleao. "But what is that creature?"  
  
Licorice and Pamu teeter behind her.  
  
"It appears yesterday, and again today!"  
  
"Yes Master, what did you." Says Majic, sticking his head in.  
  
Licorice pops up in-between them. "Ah.pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Who are you?" Asks Cleao, confused.  
  
"You are the person from before?" Asks Orphen.  
  
Licorice turns to him, smiling. "Yes, thank-you for saving me in the midst of danger. Are you.Are you.Mr. Orphen?"  
  
Cleao and Majic frown at her suspiciously.  
  
"Huh? Yeah." Orphen replies, bewildered.  
  
Licorice raises her glasses, wiping an eyes with a hanky as she weeps with joy. "This is great, this is really great. I have been searching for you all this while, but each time I kept missing you." Licorice puts the hanky to the side, Pamu slurps it into its mouth. Orphen cringes.  
  
"Actually it's my own entire fault," says Licorice. "I thought Sekita was a city surrounded by green light, but I did see 1/3, when the sisters called for ramen I waited for three days, but no one showed up. In Semi Uncle was hurt so I looked after him for one week."  
  
Cleao inches away from a glaring Orphen.  
  
"You mentioned Sekita, which means one month ago you started looking for my master?" Inquires Majic with interest.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Orphen rises from the egg chair. "Hey, who are you?"  
  
Licorice salutes him. "Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Licorice, Licorice Neilson. I have been sent to find you. I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Orphen."  
  
Orphen blinks, dumbfounded. "Huh?!"  
  
Transcript written by Samantha Hill (Flora Metallium), 2002.  
  
PLEASE Visit: http://www.geocities.com/orphenrevenge/ this is my Orphen Revenge site. Hopefully you'll be impressed enough to return often. If you visit be sure to sign the guest book. ^^ 


End file.
